


A lonely kunoichi

by Erizee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, M/M, Weddings, getting over someone, no hinata bashing on my watch!!, the other characters dont have speaking roles, this is a 'hinata gets over naruto story', yea this isnt relationship centric so if u want romance this is not it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erizee/pseuds/Erizee
Summary: Hinata is not over Naruto yet when she is invited to his wedding. She is not the only one who is heartbroken.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, unrequited Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, unrequited Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	A lonely kunoichi

**Author's Note:**

> i like hinata and i want her to be happy, i just hate that that means she has to marry naruto lol
> 
> Slight warning: I originally wrote this in german and im not a native english speaker so the translation is probably not perfect. If you can, please read the original instead: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5e545c8a0002e56626c0a96f/1/Eine-einsame-Kunoichi  
> i rly did my best at the translation though so pls dont immediately click away
> 
> but anyway, i hope you have fun with this story, please let me know!

The last few weeks had been hard for Hinata.

A few months ago she had finally found the confidence, to talk to Naruto.  
The war was over, Konoha was at peace again and rebuilding went well too. It didn't go as fast as many had hoped, but everyone did their best and that was enough.

Under these circumstances Hinata had collected all her confidence and finally did it.

"N-Naruto!"

She was a little louder than she had planned, so not only Naruto, but practically everyone else in the street turned to her as well.  
Hinata blushed under the stares of all these people.

"Hey, Hinata! Are you okay?"  
Naruto actually looked a bit worried.

Hinata nodded quickly and tried to smile as friendly as possible.  
"Y-yes, thank you. I wanted to ask you something...."

Naruto looked at her, seemingly suprised, and smiled. "Sure, what's up?"

With a deeply red face Hinata stuttered a very quiet "D-do you want t-to go eat Ramen with m-me?"  
She already expected to be rejected, when Naruto grinnend his brightest smile, the one Hinata loved so much. "Sure! See you at eight at Ichiraku's?"

Hinata nodded quickly and fled the scene. 

When she stopped running, safely hidden behind a street corner, she punched the air exitedly. She had really done it!!

A few hours later Hinata sat with shaking legs in Ichiraku's and watched Naruto list all the best versions of Ramen. She hadn't known what to order, so Naruto just listed them all.

Hinata had to giggle, and Naruto looked at her, surprised, then he grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.  
"Oh, sorry. That was probably really stupid."

Hinata shook her head quickly.  
"No, Naruto! Y-you're not stupid."  
Her face became warm. "I'm just glad you wanted to go on a date with me and..."

Seeing the look on Naruto's face, Hinatas words got stuck in her throat.  
He didn't look angry or even disgusted, which would have probably destroyed Hinata's confidence completely. He was surprised, but not in a good way.

As if he felt embarrassed, Naruto scratched his head. His third bowl of Ramen in front of him was getting cold.  
"I'm sorry. I thought we were hanging out as friends..."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. "W-what?"

"I'm really sorry, Hinata. I really like you! But..."  
It seemed like he was trying to find the right words.  
"I'm kind of already... in a relationship with someone else."

Hearing those words Hinatas heart finally broke in two. She had been in love with Naruto for years and had tried to find the confidence to tell him. And now it was too late.  
In that moment she wanted nothing more than to run home and cry about her feelings to Neji, but even that was not possible anymore.

She could feel tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes and ran before Naruto could see them.  
Even if it broke her heart, she didn't want to make Naruto feel bad about it. If he was happy, she would be happy for him, no matter how much it hurt.

-

Almost a whole year later it still hurt just as much as it did on Hinatas failed first date.  
She had done all she could to get over Naruto, had spent more time with the other kunoichi, had tried to go on a date with Kiba (which did not go very well), and had spent a lot of time alone or with her sister.

Most people seemed to believe her when she said she was fine but sometimes she could see the pitying looks of the other women when they thought she couldn't see them.

It was now a year later and even the smallest hope Naruto might come to her and ask her for a date after all had been crushed.  
Naruto would get married in a week.

Since Sakura was the maid of honour, and since Hinata had spent a lot of time with her, she unfortunately knew all the details.  
At six in the morning Sakura would force Naruto, who would oversleep, out of bed and drag him to the hairdresser, which would take exactly three hours. Afterwards it was his outfit's turn and while Sakura left that to Ino, she would help ready the place where the wedding took place. Meanwhile, Lee and Tenten would help get Sasuke ready, even though according to Sakura's plan he could get that done on his own.

How Sakura had managed to get over Sasuke, Hinata had no idea. She had been in love with him since the academy, lost her friendship with Ino because of him and even when he had been on the run, Sakura confessed to Hinata once with tears in her eyes that she somehow still had feelings for him.  
Maybe it was easier for her because her two best friends were the ones getting married, or maybe because she was not alone anymore.

Now Hinata was sitting at a nicely decorated table, drank one small glass of low-percentage alcohol after another and listened to Sakura's speech.

Most of it were inside jokes about their time in team seven, how she should have known she didn't have a chance with Sasuke when he and Naruto kissed on the first day and how their relationship only became stronger through both of them getting into danger for each other. Hearing that story made Sasuke blush, but when Naruto kissed his cheek he couldn't hide his smile for very long.

Hinata was happy for them, she really was!  
It was obvious that they were made for each other and that they made each other better people. The problem was, that sadly Hinata's stupid feelings hadn't realised that yet.

Sighing, Hinata turned away from the slowly filling dance floor and stared at her half-empty glass that was starting to look a little blurry.  
This day really wasn't going well for her.

“Is your day going badly too?”

Hinata turned around to the voice next to her.  
It was the Kazekage, Gaara. He had travelled here only for the wedding but he almost looked like he regretted coming here.

Hinata nodded, emptied her glass and ordered a new one.  
“Yep.”

Gaara nodded thoughtfully. “Mine too.”  
His voice was a little shaky and sounded exactly like Hinata felt. It seemed like both of them had already had a little bit too much.

“Since when do you know Naruto again?”, Gaara asked.  
Hinata shrugged. “Since we were kids, more or less. But we never really talked until we were older.”  
“I also don't know him for that long yet.”

Hinata considered reminding Gaara that everyone in Konoha had only known Gaara since the chuunin exams a few years ago, including Naruto.  
She decided against it.

“It's so unfair, you know? I've liked him for a super long time and I never dared to say something, and now he just marries someone else!”  
Hinata's words surprised her. Not just that she said them, but even just the fact, that she even had those kinds of thoughts.

To her surprise Gaara didn't seem angry or even just a little annoyed about her little outburst.

“It's the same for me. Well, not exactly. I mean, he was just important for me! Without him I never would have gotten where I am and I would have been dead by now, but he saved me and all that. It just sucks having to watch now.”  
Gaara took a sip from his glass.  
“Even though it's for the best and they're perfect for each other of course.”

Hinata nodded thoughtfully and ordered two more glasses, one of which she gave Gaara.

The two of them spent a few more hours commiserating about their feelings. Even though they stopped drinking at some point just to be safe both of them were far from sober. 

At some point in the middle of the night they watched Naruto laugh and drag Sasuke across the dance floor, each of them with a hand on the other's back and their empty sleeves pulled into a tight knot, as if they were holding hands.  
It was so incredibly sweet Hinata almost felt bad for how horrible watching this made her feel.

At the end of the night Hinata and Gaara stumbled outside side by side and supported each other's weight.  
Hinata was almost sober again so supporting Gaara's weight was a little easier. He would have the worst headache of his life the next say, including the day where he had been dead for multiple hours.

“Where are you sleeping tonight, Gaara?”, Hinata asked.  
Gaara only mumbled something Hinata couldn't understand.

She was about to ask again when Lee's green jumpsuit suddenly appeared in front of her. He had even worn it to a wedding, though he had put on something a little more fancy on top.

Lee smiled at Hinata friendly and took Gaara off her shoulders.  
Gaara, barely even conscious, wrapped his arms around Lee's neck and buried his face in his chest.

“Don't worry, Hinata. I'll take care of him.”  
Lee carried Gaara away.

Hinata watched them leave for a moment, then she started making her way home.

She didn't know how her future would look or how she would get over grief like this, but somehow she had a better feeling about it now.  
Watching Lee, who looked at Gaara with so much fondness, or Sakura, who had toasted to her friends' wedding with one arm around Ino's back, or the way Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was the best thing that ever happened to him, she couldn't help but feel better.

All those people, her friends, had to suffer so much to get to the point where they were at now.

And as Hinata walked through the dusty streets of Konoha, somehow she knew that even though the pain in her heart had barely lessened, one day she would find happiness too.  
Maybe it would be with another person, maybe in her work as a kunoichi, maybe in a way she could not even imagine yet.  
Some day she would find happiness too, she was sure of it.


End file.
